Ash
Photo by Amanda Linn from Pexels Coding by Pastelkittyqq Miss or Mister, I politely implore you to piss off, thank you. Appearance Ash, formerly known as Ash Trot, is a white male wolf with gray fur covering ﻿his nape, back, top of his tail, and feet. His eyes are copper and he has retractable claws. He can create and manipulate ice. He has the ability to turn into a Nightmare. = Eyes = Base = Secondary = Tertiary = Quaternary = Nose/Pads Backstory The sound of thunder rumbled in the ominous and sullen sky. A young pup was curled up with his mother, Cloud Bloom. She held onto her only pup tightly to her belly. The storm blew fiercely into the den, not like anything this new mother had ever seen or heard of before. “Worry not, my sweet pup, Ash Trot, your father will return shortly.” She told him, pressing her nose against his white head. But this proved to be untrue, hours went by without a trace of the pup’s father. Cloud Bloom grew agitated and worried by every roar of thunder accompanied by lightning. Eventually the storm passed as did Ash Trot’s father. Cloud Bloom found him with his throat ripped out, deceased, much to her horror. The storm blew away all possible clues to the murderer. Ash Trot, being so young, thought nothing of his father‘s disappearance. One day, however, the two had an unwelcomed visitor. Cinder, leader of the Nightmare Faction. He was Cloud Bloom‘s grandfather and Ash Trot‘s great grandfather. Cloud Bloom spotted him at the entrance and froze with fear, assuming he had killed her mate. She holds Ash Trot close to herself, her eyes widening. Cinder slowly walks toward her, licking his lips. He lowers his head slightly to gaze at the mother’s eyes. “We need to talk, now. Come outside. Leave the pup in here.” He told her. “Cinder? What do you want?” The words felt dry on her lips as she stands up and follows him outside the den. He turns to gaze at her. “You dare have a pup and not tell me about it?” Her ears flatten, “you don’t have a good history with your kin… Cinder…” She had heard of stories similar to this one. Her eyes water and her lip quivers. Sobbing she begs Cinder to not take her pup away. “It’s how it has to be, Cloud Bloom. You should have known of this the moment you conceived the pup.” The wolf-cat speaks coldly and unreassuringly to the mother. His words did not soothe her. She slumps to the ground, sobbing. “He’s only a pup!” “It’s best I take him now, this way he won’t remember anything outside of the faction. He will never taste freedom or rebellion if the faction is the only thing he remembers. He will be a strong Nightmare.” “No!” The weeping mother shrieks. Cinder smiles, gazing at his granddaughter. He charges at her, turning into a Nightmare, his jaws wrapping around her throat. Her eyes widen when he sinks his razor-sharp teeth into her neck. She dies shortly after he snaps her neck. He reverts back into his normal form, licking the blood off of himself before he trots into the den. “Come now, Ash Trot, I am your new father,” Cinder gazes at the confused pup. He trots over and takes hold of him by the scruff. Ash Trot squeaks in protest. Cinder loved the moments where he had to claim his kin. He leaves the den and he takes him to the Nightmare Faction, starting a new chapter in this unfortunate pup's life. Personality Due to Ash admiring Cinder, his great grandfather, he wishes to be like him. Therefore, Ash is manipulative, malevolent, untrustworthy, and two-faced. Nobody should trust, listen to him, or be alone with him under any circumstances. He enjoys messing around with people just to provoke a reaction. He also likes to suppress thoughts of doubts directed at him. Goals & Fears What's the point of that? He's a Nihilist! Relations Frigid Souls=↕Scroll↕ Alpha Enemy % Ash's thoughts on Alpha — "Thoughts." Alpha's thoughts on Ash — "He's a pest. I wish we could just kill him and be done with it." Cedar Wish Enemy & Ex-Mate 0% Ash's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "It’s a shame I suppose, we could have done a lot of great stuff." Cedar Wish's thoughts on Ash — "I hate you! You manipulated and took advantage of me! I’m not sorry at all, and I never truly was! I hope you die a slow and painful death you fucking bastard!." Scorched Pine Enemy % Ash's thoughts on Scorched Pine — "Who's that again?" Scorched Pine's thoughts on Ash — "He's a meanie who hurt Cedar Wish a lot! I'll kick his butt if I ever see him again." Name Status % Ash's thoughts on Name — "Thoughts." Name's thoughts on Ash — "Thoughts." |-|Celestial Gazers=↕Scroll↕ Aello Suspicious Acquaintance % Ash's thoughts on Aello — "I know she was lying. You don't lose your den when you're just a small trek away from it." Aello's thoughts on Ash — "He acts friendly, but he's done awful things from what I've heard." Name Status % Ash's thoughts on Name — "Thoughts." Name's thoughts on Ash — "Thoughts." Name Status % Ash's thoughts on Name — "Thoughts." Name's thoughts on Ash — "Thoughts." |-|Outsiders=↕Scroll↕ Hemlock Status % Ash's thoughts on Hemlock — "Thoughts." Hemlock's thoughts on Ash — "He seems like a real jerk, from what I've heard of him." Name Status % Ash's thoughts on Name — "Thoughts." Name's thoughts on Ash — "Thoughts." Name Status % Ash's thoughts on Name — "Thoughts." Name's thoughts on Ash — "Thoughts." |-|Deceased=↕Scroll↕ Cinder Admires ?% Ash's thoughts on Cinder — "Cinder, my great grandfather, is the greatest being in this pointless world." Cinder's thoughts on Ash — "Thoughts." Name Status % Ash's thoughts on Name — "Thoughts." Name's thoughts on Ash — "Thoughts." Romance Ash is a panromantic pansexual male wolf with no preference. He is currently single and searching for a mate. Interests Ash doesn't have any particular interests. Disinterests Snobs, goody two shoes, obvious liars, and pretenders Skills Hunting INSERT Loyalty INSERT Attractiveness INSERT Stamina INSERT Stealth INSERT Intelligence INSERT Leadership INSERT Climbing INSERT Swimming INSERT Self-Defense INSERT Herbalism INSERT Gallery Pastelkittyqq-Ash Trot Pixel Fullbody.png|Ash Pixel Fullbody by Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-PixelHead-Ash.png|Ash Pixel Head by Pastelkittyqq Trivia *INSERT Quotes "Quote." — Speaker __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Male Category:Inferno Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Nightmares Category:Canids